Burn With Us- Hunger Games SYOT
by Ariana Cala Swan
Summary: After Katniss killed President Snow, the seventy sixth Hunger Games were announced; but instead of District children, there would be twenty four Capitol children. Open SYOT. Submit tributes through review or PM.
1. Chapter 1

Burn With Us-Hunger Games SYOT

 **Katniss**

After I killed President Snow, plans for the seventy-sixth Hunger Games were in full swing.

If you left your house at all, you would see people weeping and broken everywhere. Prim's death still fresh in my brain, I couldn't look at the young Capitol children, I would see Prim's face. And now 24 of them will be slaughtered. Any time I had expressed my doubts about going through with the Games, President Coin would gently remind me of Prim's death and I would be almost sure of my decision.

Almost.

Hey there! Hope you liked my summary for Burn With Us!

How to enter the Games:

Review or PM me this information:

Name(First, Middle, Last)

Age(12-18)

Gender

Race

Sexuality

Looks

Personality(Try to make as detailed as possible, or I might have to fill in the holes.)

Token

Best friend/Allies

Family

Skills

Weapons

Weaknesses

Reaping attire

Interview dress

Interview angle

Boyfriend/Girlfriend?

Other details

That's about it! Hope you will submit a tribute! You are allowed up to three. May the odds be in your favor!-ACS


	2. Jones and Jeslie

**Jones Eli Naden**

I put my woven bracelet on and silently remembered Madeline and her death. I stare at my combed hair in the cracked mirror, and hear my mother calling me.

"Jones! It's reaping time!" I sighed. I don't understand how it's symbolic for there to be one last Hunger Games with us.

I never liked them much, but I suppose they were entertaining enough. I rush down the stairs to greet my mother. She smiles sadly at me. As we head to the middle of the Capitol, the destruction of the streets and buildings is overwhelming. Most of the bodies littering the streets are stained brown and mutilated. I avert my eyes to the sky and try not to think of my father and Madeline. I remember staring at her body being taken away, wishing I could hear her tinkling voice. I push those thoughts away and focus on the reaping. I scan the crowd, and quickly find the group of 14 year olds. I sigh again and watch Katniss Everdeen walk up the stage and approach the glass bowl with thousands of names inside. "I only have four envelopes inside there," I think. The odds are in my favor, as some would say. Katniss takes her place at the microphone and announces "This is the last Hunger Games. You sacrificed our children, we sacrifice yours. For all the dead district children!"

I grimace. She approaches the boy's bowl. She takes a slip and reads it aloud.

I hold my breath, and hope I don't get picked. "Jones Naden" Katniss says.

I roll my eyes. I am determined to hold my head high and be bold for my family.

 **Jeslie Vea Bloss**

Standing with the thirteen-year-olds, I see Jones take the stage and stand by Katniss.

I don't recognize him, but I think he looks easy enough to beat.

I snicker, knowing he has no chance in the games. Most people would probably say the same thing about me too. I hope I can prove them wrong. I catch eyes with Victoria, and wink at her. She licks her pinky, and I laugh to myself. We have had a secret language since first grade. We watch Katniss draw a name out of the girls bowl.

"Jeslie Bloss" she speaks. As I stomp up the stage, I hear my mother wailing. I roll my eyes. "At least I won't have to see my family anymore." I mutter.

I see Jones staring at me. I smile and bat my eyelashes at him. He turns his back to me.

"You're grumpy!" I whisper loudly in his ear. He glanced at me and tells me to shut up. I giggle and motion to Victoria that I'll see her soon.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please tell me if I kept these characters canon, submitters, and I will try to do better next time if not.

Who do you like better?

Would you sponsor them?

Reviews and criticism welcome!-ACS


	3. AnnaKillian

**Hey there! This chapter is a bit late, I apologize.**

 **Please tell me if I kept these characters canon, submitters, and I will try to do better next time if not.**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **Would you sponsor them?**

 **Reviews and criticism welcome!-ACS**

 **Anna**

I watch the sun rise from my perch on a Capitol building rooftop. No one else is up, I suppose they are too nervous about the games. I think of how I have more slips than any other sixteen year-old. The new government wasn't exactly for the idea to cancel the games, and rewarded my efforts with twice as many slips in the girl's reaping bowl.

"Anna?" a timid voice behind me says, just above a whisper.

I turn to see Lilac, with a tear-stained face. "I had a very bad dream." I stood up and hugged her. "Will you tell me about it?"

Lilac looked intensely at me with her large bright blue eyes. "I got picked to be in the Hunger Games." She said between sniffles.

"Darling, you aren't old enough to be in the games, ok?" I comforted to the best of my ability. I had a strong connection with Lilac ever since she was found in the rain so many years ago. I took her under my wing almost immediately. Besides that, I always thought she looked like Glisse. My chest tightens when I think of my best friend who died in the bombing of the Capitol.

Lilac stopped crying and noticed my silence. "Are you going to leave like Glisse?"

I looked at her. She was too young to understand death, but she knew Glisse wasn't coming back. "I hope not sweetie." She seemed content with my answer, and we stared at the rising sun together. We stayed there for a while, but it came time to leave for the reapings too soon. I kissed Lilac's forehead and told her to find Miss Klary, the head of the orphanage. I wrap the scarf Glisse gave me for my birthday tighter around my neck and run to the middle of the Capitol. As I pass the destroyed orphanage, I pretend to be very interested in the concrete on the ground. Too many painful memories come rushing back when I go near that place, so I've taken to avoiding it altogether. I finally reach the reaping, and head to the group of sixteen year-olds. I watch as Katniss steps up to the stage, gives a speech, and starts drawing names from the big glass bowls.

As she gets through two names of people I don't recognize, I feel slightly better. She reaches quickly into the girl's bowl. And reads the name on it.

"Anna... Snow?" Katniss looks momentarily shocked, but looks expectantly at the group of us.

Then I realize that my name was called.

 **Killian**

I put my hair piece into my curly black hair. Most people say it looks ridiculous, but I like it. I hear my mother's very loud singing from downstairs. "Hey mom, you're pitchy!" I chuckle to myself, and resume my preening. I'm not worried about the reaping at all, I'm actually hoping I get picked. Maybe after the games, people would come from far away to hear my hilarious comments about whatever I felt like!

I pick up my cat and run downstairs. I grab a muffin and pratfall in front of my brother and sister.

"Ow!" I holler at the top of my lungs, gaining the attention of my brother and sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it hurt when Ido this?"

I look up at them and grin.

"Gotcha! You guys fell for it!"

I laughed hysterically at them.

They proceeded to scowl at me.

They were always so uptight! Constantly studying to become doctors had ruined their sense of humor.

"I'm out! Don't let Dad eat all the muffins!" I said as I swiped another one from off the plate.

As I ate my muffin, I walked to the store to steal another comic strip book. I managed to grab two before an employee saw me. I noticed that I could easily outrun him, and he gave up once I left the block. One of the books was about a fat cat who terrorized his owner, and another was about a boy and a tiger. I laughed as I read about the boy attacking his neighbor with a water balloon. I hoped someday I would be as funny as the guys who wrote them. I looked at my watch and realized it was almost time for the reapings. I ran excitedly and got to the thirteen year-old section just as Katniss Everdeen

started reading the first name.

"Fashionably late!" I thought to myself joyfully. She went through two more names before a heard the words I was waiting for.

"Killian Peterson"

I yelled "YES!"

A few people looked shocked, but one of the girls who was already reaped winked at me. I winked back and grinned widely.

"What's your name?" I whispered.

"Jeslie Veal Bloss!" She said, sugar sweet.

"This is gonna be great!" I thought to myself.


End file.
